ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill
Big Chill is a Necrofriggian from the planets Kylmyys and Mykdl'dy. Ben first turned into Big Chill during the episode Kevin's Big Score, to chase down Kevin after he stole the Rust Bucket. Big Chill can evolve into Ultimate Big Chill. Appearance A moth-like alien, Big Chill has an eerie blue skin and green eyes. Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, and breath ice. He can also freeze the objects he passes through when he is intangible. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his Omniverse self but he is thin and he has no beard. His Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance but with green straps across his chest. Powers and Abilities A moth-like alien, Big Chill's wings and antennae can fold up into a cloak of sorts, giving him the appearance of a phantom. He can become intangible, fly, hass superhuman strength despite his frail appearance, and can breathe freezing vapor. He can also freeze the objects it phases through at his discretion. Counter-intuitively, Big Chill is e asily capable of withstanding extreme heat, at one point drinking molten metal directly from a massive smelting cauldron. He can also make ice beams from his hands. It is also shown he can control the flows of his ice beams in Above and Beyond, when he is facing off with Alan. In Map of Infinity, his species is shown to be able to spit ice crystals, and in Deep, he is shown to be able to breathe underwater. He has powers similar to Ghostfreak.' ' The Legend of Mustafa *Big Chill first appears in Accused, where he battles and defeats Rex T. Irant. Albedo 10 Appearences Season 1 *The New Albedo Part 2 *Plumber Station Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United The Dexamatrix Squad He looks like his Omniverse ''self. He appears in the series premiere, What A Weird Watch! to fight the Ozeon Guard 1. He reverted back to Charlie in shock because the Ozeon Guard appeared to know his name. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse A simulation of him appears in The Trouble With Doubles. He makes his first reappearance in Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses, being used by Evil Ben and Good Albedo. He makes his first reappearance by Ben in Factorial Doom to fight the Aggregor clone made by Gilvix. He appears in A Trip To...Nowhere to fight Forever Knights. He is used by POTO Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United to fight Muci-Worm. He appears in Hero's Challenge to fight Overlord. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress as an unintentional transformation. He appears in Smarts to go Ultimate. Ben 10 : Cosmic War BigChill first re-appearance is in episode No.1 Season 1 (( The new force)) part:1 : He fought FX1. appearance in :- *The new force : part 1 *The way of troubles See also: Ben Tennyson Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance. In Sweet Dreams (Super Omniverse) he is used twice to pretend to be a pirate in his sleep. He appears in Double Trouble (Super Omniverse). In On a Roll (Super Omniverse) Big Chill is used to give chase to Skate-R. He is used to fly to Julie's house in My Ex. He is used in One Shall Fall: Part 2 to fight Vilgax's drones and later goes Ultimate. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse appearance, but the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located on his chest. He first appears in An Unexpected Upgrade to fly to Plumbers HQ and to freeze Dr. Psychobos. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate. He appears as a cameo in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1. In the next episode, he freezes Khyber. He is used by BTUO Ben in Ben Quest to survive Mykdl'dy's harsh environment. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he fights with Kevin. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate alien It appears in ''Ben Jr. 10 - Ultimate Alien'' as the favorite alie n of Ben Jr. and Ben 10,000. Ben 10: Star Command Files *Entrance to Torque *Poisonous *The Return of the Revenge of the Swarm (goes ultimate) *The Power of Heroes (confirmed that Zac and Ben (Zac 10) will use him) And some other episodes. Stan 14 Stan regains Big Chill in Trouble on Mykdl'dy. ''Big Chill now has new powers: *Ice Flames *Breathing Underwater Spongebob 10:Adventures of the Epictrix Evil Spongebob(flashback) Ben 10: Generations In "Benship" Big Chill Returns to freeze the Naljian Destructor Dex 10 *A Message From Canada Thorn 10 Big Chill is the second alien that Thorn uses. It's color scheme has been changed to black, gray and red. The ice like spots are blood red, the black parts remain black, the cloak/wings is dark gray and the chest and other light blue parts are changed to light gray. It's eyes are a darker shade if green and it's chest is bigger. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Big Chill wears a suit. He appears in An Animo Wrapped in Mystery, where he flees Animo's ship. In Sigma-111, Big Chill fights a Null Void escapee. In A Fish in The Sea, he is used to go out into Piscciss without opening the door. Appearances *An Animo Wrapped in Mystery *Sigma-111 *A Fish in The Sea (x2) Ben 10: Alien Alliance *War of the Necrofriggians: Part 1 *War of the Necrofriggians: Part 2 Ben 10: Peace in Dimensions *Gwen 10 Returns Part 1 *10.10.11 John Smith 10 Big Chill appears as one of John's original 10 aliens, as well as his main mode of flight. Appearances *Talk of the Town (first appearance) *Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) *Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) *Hunted (John Smith 10) *Nowhere to Run *The Omnitrix (x3) *Grounded (John Smith 10) *Grudge Match (John Smith 10) *What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) *Undercover (John Smith 10) *Voided (John Smith 10) (cameo) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *Frozen Nest (x2) *Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) *Primus (John Smith 10) (with a broken leg) *Fame (John Smith 10) (on TV) *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Knight's Temple (used by Kevin) (goes Ultimate) *Primus Again (used by Kevin) *John 10,000 (episode) (used by John 10,000) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (x2) *Burning Sensation *Map of Infinity (John Smith 10) *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Distress *Prisoner (John Smith 10) (by clone 2) *Ghost Town (John Smith 10) *Metal John (episode) (by Metal John) *Rebellion *Justice (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Manipulation (in Omni's head) *We are! (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John clone 1) *Xavier Institute (in Omni's head) *Fitting In (used by Ultimate John) *War Game (goes Ultimate) *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) *Round Four Part 2 (goes Ultimate) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Into the Omnitrix (drone by Phantom) *True Colors (drone by Phantom) *Unlimited Power (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) (used by Albedo) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (Drone by Vilgax) Ancient Times *His World Part 1 (first re-appearance) (by Past John) *Raging Waters (used by Chris) (called Frost Moth) *Through the Fire *Sucked In *Reasoning (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) *The Labyrinth *Olympus Awakened Spacewalker *Go! Part 2 (first re-appearance) *Drill in the Wall John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Big Chill was unlocked by Artemis, as a gift. Appearances *Junon *Chocobo Races *Cosmo Canyon *Rocket Town (goes Ultimate) *Forgotten Capital *North Crater (goes Ultimate) *We All Live in a Submarine Weird William Ben uses Big Chill, to freeze the Goliaths. Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil '''Season 1' *The Waters of Zeonz(First re-appearance) Season 2 *Omni-Overload *Prey (Coming Soon) Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Like the other aliens, his costume has turned darker. Appearances *The Gre'all (used by Axel: Frostmoth) Nano 10 He will appear as one of the first 10 aliens. Richard's A Christmas Carol In Richard's A Christmas Carol, Big Chill portrayed the first form of the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come. He showed Scrooge that his belongings were being sold. He also showed him the future of the Kratchit family, changing into his second form while there. Apperances Chaturn 10: Fan Force *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Dark) *The Power of the Beast (Used by Yopo, Cameo) Brandon 10 Alien Force *A Familiar Face (First Appearance by Brandon Clone) *The Helpers (First Appearance by Brandon) *Stuck Together *Conquest of the Conqueror Part 2 *The Caves of the Cold *Attack of the Cute *Split *The Haunting Gallery Big chill 2.jpg Big Chill open.gif New Big Chill.png|Big Chill in Stan 14 180x180 profile ben10af bigchill 01.jpg|big chill bigchill in omniverse.jpg|bigchill in omniverse Dennis as Big Chill.jpg|Dennis as Big Chill Austen 14,000 as bigchill.png 212px-Bigchill icebreathOV-1-.png 185px-Bigchill body and face-1-.png 185px-BigchillAnNecrofriggian.jpg 200px-TheBigChill BigChillPrototype.png BigChill HU-Unpixel.png Bigchill7.png BigChillPB.png Haywire BigChill with Rath and Trix.png BigchillX2.png NegBigChill.png Bigchill4.jpg StatsBigChill.png Big Chill (Dexamatrix Squad).png|Big Chill about to freeze the Guard.|link=What A Weird Watch! BigChillHostIssues.png|Big Chill being controlled by Ben and Albedo in Amazing Albedo BTDW Big Chill.png|Big Chill in BTDW BigChillCaveofCold.png|Big Chill in The Caves of the Cold Bigchilllcloaked.png|Bryce as Big Chill in B10UH/BBO Big Chill B23UA.png|Big Chill in B23UA BTE Big Chill.png|Big Chill in BTE Albedo as Big Chill.png|Albedo as Big Chill in Omniverse Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Stan's Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Aliens Category:Sonorosian Adventures Category:Ghost aliens Category:Flight aliens Category:Ice aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Finn 10 Category:Blue Aliens Category:Stan 14 Category:Necrofriggian Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Finn 10 Aliens Category:Finn 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Pikmin 10 Category:Albedo 10 Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Aliens in Drake 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:First Element Category:John Smith 10 Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Kai 10 Category:Ultra Ben Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:B10: Omni Category Category:Dactyl 10,around the universe Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Legacy aliens Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash